A content management system (CMS) may enable its users to create, upload, or manage various digital content items which may be distributed to client computing devices through a content delivery network (CDN). A CMS may be used for storing or publishing digital content, which may include text documents, applications, images, or multimedia files (e.g., audio or video files). A new or updated content item may be uploaded to a CMS and then sent to an associated CDN for distribution to client computing devices. A client computing device—such as a smartphone, tablet computer, or laptop computer—may connect to the CDN to access a new or updated content item. A CDN may include a network of servers configured to deliver content to client computing devices. A CDN may include anywhere from a few servers to thousands of nodes with tens of thousands of servers distributed over a wide geographic area.